Live Your Life to the Fullest
by Reco
Summary: A story telling about most of my life. Just starting, so it's not even close to being completed.
1. Live your life to the fullest

Live Your Life To The Fullest By Korey  
Epilogue:  
My life hasn't been as perfect as you think it would be. When I was five years old I moved from the city out to this house in the middle of nowhere. It really hurt because I had no choice but to leave all my friends behind. My name is Trey. I am 14-years old, growing boy. I lived with my sister Mia, my mother Ayumi and my father Kyo. Last year, I went to school at Spring Hill Middle School. But this year, I'm going to high school in the city. I had a few friends at Spring Hill, not as many as I did in my very old school Taper Middle School. It's a new school for me, so I didn't know anyone. I wasn't that popular. Actually, I wasn't popular at all for that matter. I'd maybe have a few friends here and there. But I was the kid who sat in the corner. But it has all changed now at my brand new school, that was located in the city, Evergreen High. I now have close to twenty new friends and I even met a girl friend named Akari. She has blonde hair and a beautiful smile. She was having the same problem I was having living in depression. I thought this year was going to be bad, but turns out it I was wrong! See, the bad thing about going to a school in the city is you have to get up really early to catch the bus and then it's a hour long bus ride to the city. Once I'm in the city I get dropped off at my school at about 8:35, and it only gives me enough time to go to my classes and nothing else. I can still remember the first day I met Akari. I was a little bit early for Keyboarding class and I had seen Akari sitting there, listing to her CD player as I was doing as well. I decided to make some conversation. I paused my music and I asked Akari what she was listing to and she replied saying, "A burnt CD." So I just replied with a simple, "Me too." And went back to listing to my music. I kept telling myself that I wouldn't fall in love with this girl. The bell finally rung and we all pilled in to the class. I just found a spot to sit down. Within five minutes later, she comes and sits beside me, because there was no were else to sit. The teacher suddenly spoke, "Seating plan!" and assigned us a seating plan for the rest of the semester. And go figure the teacher put me and Akari side by side! At first I was a little mad that I didn't get to sit by a guy. But it paid off afterwards. The teacher assigned us some work, so I got to work after I got my CD player started. Akari, being the caring person she was, took one of my head phone out and told me that we had to do this paragraph because at first I didn't understand the work she gave us. So Akari helped me out for a little bit then went back to her work. Then the bell for the next class rang and we all piled out of the classroom. Yay. I had math next. I went to the math classroom, and to my surprise, Akari was in my class! I thought she was stalking me at first but after a while I started liking her a little bit, which has now turned out into a long-term relationship with her. 


	2. Chapter 1 Live your life to the fullest

Live Your life To The Fullest By Korey  
  
Chapter, 1  
  
Well not much has happened after me and Akari started going out we started getting closer togeather and closer but we still havent kissed yeat and this is about month in total that we have been going out I have had it to thought to kiss her but I was scared of her reaction of I was jumping to fast or etc im sher you get my point.  
  
But it was at the end of the day I was just getting ready to go on my bus and like every day before I go I always ask Akari for a hug well when I asked her for a hug I also got a kiss with it. In my head I was confuzed at first but within a few seconds I new what was going on im kinda slow as you can see. In my head I was screaming yes alright! whoo! hoo!.  
  
From that day on we have never been so close like for the christmas holidays I had to go to my Gramma's Place in Garden City which was very far from Akaris house which sucked but we talked almost every night when I was in Garden City. The last night I was there there was gonna be this big party and I wanted to go and I new a few people from there but not much.  
  
My friends nahibor was gonna be there and she kinna had the hots for me but I told Akari about this party and she didn't want me to go because she thought some thing would happen I knew nothing would happen but I listend to Akari. Like before I went to Garden City I told her that I trusted her not to start likeing anyone else when I was gone cause she hangs out with guys lots so I was a lil worried about it but I trusted her not to do anything.  
  
Well I finaly got back from Garden City and went to my other Gramma's place which was very close to Akari maybe about 10 mins form her place. As soon as I got in to Charles wood at my gramma's I called Akari right away and she answerd with her sweet voice im like guess what and she is like what im like im in Charles wood She was like yeah hoo!! And she wanted me to walk over right away so I did what I was told to walk over and see her I missed her soo much I never wanted to see her so badly I ran all the way there.  
  
I got to her place I rang the door bell I hear her come running and the door just flys open and her arms automaticle wrap around me and I wrap my arms around her. And we both go for a kiss we kinda bang our noses on each other not on purpose of course Akari tells me to come in so I do but while im taking my shoes off im standing on one leg and she comes up from behind and scares me and I fall over and flew down the stairs! I got up right away to show her that I was ok. And for the rest of the evening we just hung out and watched tv and just sit around and talk and just have the nice fealing of being back togeather. It was at about 5:30 her parents came home and they were surprised that I made it in on a day like today cause it was blowing snow and stuff so we chilled the rest of the night till at about 10:00 Akari's dad got up to give me a ride home cause it was getting late and he looked out the window and said that the storm got so bad that he could see 2 feet infront of him so he said that I would have to stay the night.  
  
At first I was like oh that's ok you know but then after he went back to bed I laid down beside akari who was kinda asleep and kinda not as soon as I laid down beside her she awoke and she was like arent you spose to be going home and I told her that her dad couldn't give me a ride home because the storm got really bad and that I would have to spend the night and first she was like oh but then after she thought it was great we stayed up till about 3:00 then she fell asleep on me but I had to wake her up cause she had to sleep in her room and I had to sleep down stairs. So I picked her up and carried her up stairs to her room when I was only half way up the stairs she woke up and she was kinda there and kinda not.  
  
Like she was half awake so I put her in her bed and u know kissed her good night and went down stairs to were I had to sleep as soon as I laid down I passed out. I awoke at about 9:00 with akari right in my face saying wake up tis morning I open one eye and sigh in releaf that it wasn't her mom! So I sat up took in the suroundings and said good morning to Akari who was already trying to get warm under the blanket cause the basment was so cold but after a few minutes she got warm again.  
  
Lets see what we have planned for the day On chapter 2 


End file.
